Clandestine Trekkie Exposed
by Jace5000
Summary: The truth about Sebastian's clandestine activities is revealed. After following Sebastian through several portals ending in various Star Trek locations, Team Good gains insight into Sebastian's choice of entertainment when he isn't plotting to destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Mortal Instruments or Star Trek.**

Chapter 1:

"Clary!" Jace shouted. "Open a portal!"

Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon were fighting several endarkened. They had been minding their own business, lounging around in Central Park. They were discussing where Sebastian was hiding when the endarkened attacked.

"I can't. Not with so many endarkened after me!" Clary hollered back.

Jace moved attacking the endarkened that was after Clary. It was hard to keep them away. There were so many endarkened, too many for them to fight off. Clary crouched down, pulling her stele from her pocket. She drew a portal.

"The portal's finished," Clary called to the others.

Her friends started backing retreating towards her. When they had almost reached Clary, a blur of black and white shot past them. The blur was a figure. Sebastian slammed into Clary knocking them both through the portal.

"Clary!" Jace shouted.

"What are you doing here, Q?" Captain Picard asked, sharply.

Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Data, and Worf were in the briefing room when Q snapped in.

"Do I need a reason to visit you, Captain?" Q asked sounding offended.

"Yes," Picard insisted.

"Your right. I do have a reason," Q said. "Try to guess what it is."

"I don't have time for your guessing games, Q," Picard said, angrily. "What do you want?"

"I'm not going to tell you, so I guess you'll just have to figure it out," Q said.

Captain Picard was about to speak when what looked like a glowing miniature wormhole appeared. A shape hurtled out of it. The shape that had come through the wormhole broke apart into two people. Quickly following, another five people rushed out of the wormhole.

Worf pressed his com badge. "Security to the briefing room," Commander Worf said.

"Who are you people?" Picard asked.

There was a tiny girl with bright fiery red hair and luminous green eyes facing a tall boy with white blonde hair and obsidian eyes. Another girl was tall and had raven black hair and dark eyes; she was holding a golden whip. Next to her was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and unusually long teeth. On the other side of the girl was a boy with black hair and bright blue eyes, holding a crossbow. Standing next to the black haired boy was a sparkly man with unusual cat eyes and blue sparks snapping about his fingers. Standing somewhat in front of them was a golden blonde boy with gold eyes.

The golden boy pulled a cylindrical object from a belt around his waist.

"Gabriel," the golden boy whispered and a blade blazed up.

The white blonde boy glanced at the golden boy. He moved quick as lightning to grabbed the red head. He pulled her up against him, his arms around her pinning hers to her side. The golden boy rushed at them. The white blonde touched a ring around his finger, twisting it. The white blonde boy and the red headed girl disappeared. Goldie reached them just as they disappeared, slashing out with his glowing blade.

"Who are you people?" Picard asked again, just as security rushed into the room.

Jace, Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon turned to face the other people.

Simon blinked. "Did we stumble onto a Star Trek set or something?" He asked.

Everybody looked at Simon.

"What's Star Trek?" Isabelle asked.

"Star Trek is a TV show. It started back in the 60s, and in the 80s they made a sequel series called Star Trek the Next Generation. The shows featured a star ship called the Enterprise, which explored the galaxy with improbably lucky captains and crews," Simon explained.

"What do you know about the Enterprise? Who are you people?" Picard asked.

"I'm Jace Herondale. This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane, and Simon Lewis," Jace introduced. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. This is my second in command, William Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, and Lieutenant Worf," Picard introduced. "I'd like to know what you're doing on my ship."

Q stepped forward, "Captain, I'm hurt you didn't introduce me. I'm Q."

"Q? As in always doing something fun to the crew, Q?" Simon asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call what he does to us 'fun'," Will said.

"Really Riker, I thought we had a blast," Q said.

"How did you get here? Did you bring them here, Q?" Picard accused.

"I did not bring them here. I didn't plan to bring them here. But I do have to say, it should be interesting with them around," Q said, and snapped his fingers, disappearing.

"We came by portal," Magnus said, speaking for the first time.

"What is a portal?" Data asked.

"It's a door that allows someone to be transported great distances quickly," Magnus explained.

"How is one made?" Data asked.

"Magic," Magnus said.

"There is no such thing as magic," Will said.

"Yes there is," Alec said, at the same moment Magnus said, "Of course there is."

Magnus snapped his fingers and blue sparks shot from them. The security guards' phasers disappeared. They looked around.

"Where did their phasers go?" Worf asked.

"Right there," Magnus wiggled his fingers and the phasers appeared in Worf's hands.

"A trick easily recreated by the use of a transporter," Data said.

"What's a transporter?" Isabelle asked.

"How can you not know what a transporter is?" Will asked.

"We aren't Trekkies," Simon said.

"Trekkies?" Picard asked.

"Fans of Star Trek,"

"If you are suggesting we are a television show, you are incorrect in that assumption," Data said.

"Star Trek is a TV show. Captain Picard and his crew are just actors," Simon said.

"All we know about this 'Star Trek' is the little you explained about earlier, but we are on a real star ship," Picard said.

"So you believe you really are Captain Picard? And they're really Will Riker, Data, and Worf?" Simon asked disbelievingly.

"I assure you we are on a star ship, and I am Captain Picard." Picard gestured toward the window. "Now I need some answers. Where did you come from, and why are you on my ship?"

"We were under attack from Sebastian's army of endarkened. When Sebastian pushed Clary through the portal, we followed. We came here to rescue her." Jace explained. "We didn't know where we were going."

"What are endarkened?" Will asked. "Are they likely to follow you here? Is the ship in danger of attack?"

"Endarkened are shadowhunters that have been turned by the Infernal Cup. The portal is no longer open, so the endarkened can't follow," Jace reasoned.

"What are shadowhunters?" Will asked.

"A shadowhunter is a descendant of the Angel Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter. About a thousand years ago…" Jace was saying.

"More like around fourteen hundred years ago. If they're really who they say they are, we're in the twenty-fourth century now," Simon interrupted.

"You're saying we traveled forward in time?" Isabelle asked.

"You guys are from the past?" Will asked at the same time.

"Apparently," Magnus said.

"Please continue with your explanation," Picard prodded.

"As I was saying, a long time ago Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter mixed their blood together in the Mortal Cup. This allowed Jonathan Shadowhunter to create more shadowhunters, so they could protect the world from demons. Sebastian created a replica that he filled with demon blood. He called it the Infernal Cup, and he uses it to make shadowhunters evil," Jace explained.

"Demons are real?" Will asked.

"Along with vampires, werewolves, fairies, and warlocks. We call them downworlders. Shadowhunters were created to hunt demons, rouge downworlders, and the occasional evil shadowhunter," Isabelle said.

"This all very fascinating. Please tell us more about this supernatural world," Picard said.

"We really don't have time for that. We need to find our friend," Jace said.

"You mean the girl?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Clary. She was the girl Sebastian just kidnapped," Simon said.

"Is there anything we can do to help find them?" Will asked.

"No," Jace said.

"Actually, there is," Magnus said at the same time.

"Magnus?" Alec asked.

"We don't know where Sebastian took Clary. If he didn't take her back to Earth, we may need their help in finding her," Magnus explained.

"We would be glad to help," Picard said.

"OK. Magnus can do a tracking spell. If she isn't on Earth, you can help us get to where she is," Jace said.

"A tracking spell?" Data asked.

"Yes. That is usually the quickest way to find someone who's missing." Jace stated.

"You use magic to find people?" Will asked.

"No, just Magnus. Didn't we mention that Magnus is a warlock?" Jace said.

"No," Picard said.

"Must have slipped my mind," Jace said.

"How does the tracking spell work?" Data asked.

"I use something that belongs to the person I'm tracking and do magic," Magnus explained.

Jace handed Magnus a necklace. "She asked me to hold this earlier when we were training," Jace said.

Magnus took the necklace and did the spell. Blue sparks danced across his fingers as he did it.

"I know where she is," Magnus said.

 **This is your cue,**

 **to write a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clary felt as if she was falling. They landed in a darkish corridor.

"Where are we?" Clary asked.

Sebastian was silent as he guided her down the passageway. They came to a crossway between corridors. Sebastian pulled her back as they heard people coming from the other direction.

"All I'm saying is that it would make us oodles of money," a big eared alien said as he and his companion passed.

"Quark?" Clary whispered.

Sebastian looked down at her. "You know him?" he asked.

"He's a character from Deep Space 9," Clary said.

"I didn't know you were a Trekkie, sister," Sebastian said with a grin.

"I'm not," Clary responded. "But that doesn't mean I'm culturally illiterate. What are we doing on a Star Trek set?"

"We aren't on a TV show," Sebastian said.

"Really? Cause we seem to be," Clary responded.

Sebastian didn't respond, just pushed her ahead of him. Clary glanced back at him. He was looking over his shoulder. Clary dashed forward away from him. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but before she could make a sound Sebastian was on her. He pinned her to the ground.

"Do you really think you can get away from me, Clarissa?" Sebastian snarled in her ear.

Clary struggled beneath him. "Get off me," she hissed.

Sebastian's weight was crushing. He pulled out a stele and placed it on her arm. He started drawing a rune. Clary felt herself drifting off into unconsciousness. Right before everything went black she heard someone shout.

"Hey! Who are you people? What did you do to that girl?"

"She's on Deep Space 9?" Will asked.

"That's where the spell has led us so far. Now we need to board the place," Magnus replied.

"Worf, hail the station," Picard commanded.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Captain Sisko asked.

"We need to come aboard the station, Captain," Captain Picard said.

"May I ask why?" Sisko asked.

"It's a matter of urgent business. We'll discuss it with you face to face," Picard replied.

"Very well. You may dock," Sisko said.

Clary woke. She was lying on a bed in a relatively empty room.

"I see that you're awake, Little Sister," Sebastian said.

Startled, Clary turned her head to see Sebastian sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"What happened to that guy?" Clary asked.

"I made sure he wouldn't tell anybody about us," Sebastian said.

"You're a monster," Clary spat at him.

"Really, is that any way to talk to your big brother?" Sebastian crooned.

Clary glared at him. "I'm leaving," she announced getting off the bed.

She headed for the door. The door didn't open. Clary looked for a door knob or some other way to open it.

"How do you open this thing?" Clary mumbled.

"You don't. I locked it," Sebastian said. He strode towards her.

Clary backed away. "Did you disable the security cameras as well?" she asked.

Sebastian continued to make his towards her. Her back hit the wall and she couldn't go any further. Sebastian stopped right in front of her. "I made sure there was no way for anybody to see us," he whispered in her ear.

Clary shuddered in revulsion as she felt Sebastian's breath on her ear and his hands at her waist.

"Get away from me," Clary said.

"No. You're my sister. I can do whatever I want with you," Sebastian said and kissed her cheek.

He kissed his way toward her mouth. Clary struggled but couldn't stop him. Sebastian pressed his lips to hers. Clary screamed and tried to shove him away. She brought her hand up and slapped him across the face.

Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall next to her head. She brought her other hand up and tried to punch Sebastian in the throat. Sebastian caught that hand to and twisted it behind her back. Clary brought her knee up and hit Sebastian in a highly sensitive area.

Sebastian stumbled back his hands flying to the place Clary had just nailed him. Clary ran to the wall. She knelt down and pulled the covering off a Jefferies tube. She dived into it just as Sebastian lunged at her.

"You're telling me that these people are from another dimension? Sisko said, gesturing to the shadowhunters along with Magnus and Simon.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you," Picard said.

"What are they doing here then?" Sisko asked.

"Our friend was kidnapped. She was brought here," Jace said.

"How do you know?" Sisko asked.

"Magnus did a tracking spell. Before you ask, Magnus is a warlock, and a tracking spell is a spell used for tracking," Jace said.

"Where on this station is he then?" Sisko asked.

"I don't know exactly what the place is called or what it looks like. I just know where we need to go," Magnus said.

"Captain…" Odo started, entering the Captain's office. "Sorry Captain, I didn't realize you had company. I'll come back later."

"It's OK, Constable, I was just about to call you here anyway," Sisko said. "What was it you were going to tell me?"

"One of my men has been found dead in a cargo bay," Odo said.

"How did he die?" Isabelle asked.

Odo looked at Sisko. "I'll explain it to you later. Suffice it to say they may be looking for the killer," Sisko said.

"He was stabbed," Odo said. "Probably with a large knife or sword."

"Sebastian does have a sword," Alec said.

"And large knives," Jace added.

"Who's Sebastian?" Odo asked.

"Long story short, these people are from another dimension. Sebastian is a criminal from their world, and they have come to find him," Sisko explained.

Odo nodded. "Do you know where he is?"

"We were just about to go find him. Magnus can track where he is," Sisko said, and gestured to a very sparkly man.

"Actually, I know where Clary is. We're just assuming that Sebastian is with her," Magnus said.

"Clary?" Odo asked.

"She's our friend. Sebastian kidnapped her," Simon said.

"Let's not just sit here let's find Clary," Jace said, heading for the door.

They walked down a corridor, following Magnus.

"She's in here," Magnus said.

Jace walked towards the door. He stopped. "How do you open this thing?" he asked, looking for a handle or knob to open it.

Odo walked up to the door. He pressed the open button beside the door. Nothing happened.

"Computer, why isn't this door opening?" Odo asked.

"This door is locked," the computer said.

"Computer, override the lock. Open the door," Odo said.

The door opened just in time for them to watch Clary and Sebastian dive into a Jefferies tube.

 **If you didn't before,**

 **It's time to give me the score.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jace dashed into the room and dove into the tube after Sebastian and Clary.

"Where are they going?" Alec asked.

Sisko hit his com badge. "Chief, I need you to track the people who entered the Jefferies tube from the guest quarters on Deck 12."

"They're headed towards Quarks," O'brien said. "Do you want me to put up a force field to contain them?"

"Yes, Chief," Sisko said.

"OK, I put up a force field. They should be in a Jefferies tube not far from where you are," O'brien said.

Clary scrambled forward, trying to get away from Sebastian. She felt as if she could feel him breathing down her neck. A force field activated right in front of her. She stopped quickly before she ran into it.

She turned to see where Sebastian was. Sebastian was right behind her. He grabbed her by the front of the shirt. She punched him in the arm. He shoved her back. She hit the force field and bounced off. Sebastian reached for her. He was just about to grab her when Jace shoved him to the side. Clary grabbed the stele out of Sebastian's weapons belt.

Sebastian turned to Jace. He back handed him across the face. Jace went flying backwards. He hit his head against the side of the tube. Clary drew an open rune on the force field. Sebastian turned towards her. He grabbed for her, but she lurched forward, out of his reach.

"The force field has been disabled, Captain," Chief O'brien said.

"Are they still headed to Quarks?" Sisko asked.

"Yes," O'brien replied.

"We're going to go there. Tell us if they head in a different direction," Sisko commanded.

Clary crawled as fast as she could. She could hear Sebastian right behind her. She could see a hatch of some sort in front of her. She reached out and opened it. Sebastian grabbed her. He pulled her back. Jace slammed into Sebastian from behind. Sebastian shoved Clary, and she fell out of the opening.

She fell to the ground. She stood up. In front of her was a short bald man with humongous ears. Sebastian leapt down behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and put the edge of his sword against her neck. Jace leapt down next. He stood in front of Sebastian.

"Let her go, Sebastian," Jace commanded, just as the others came into the room.

"No," Sebastian said.

Clary stood stalk still, not wanting the sword at her throat to cut her.

Addressing Jace, Sebastian said, "You will tell your new friends to lower their weapons and let us leave here. They will give us a ship and we will leave. You will not follow us, or I will make Clarissa drink from the Infernal Cup."

"Let her go, Sebastian. If you must take someone take me instead. Just let Clary go," Jace insisted.

"Like I said before, no. I will not be letting My sister go. Ever. Now do you understand what is going to happen, Angel Boy?" Sebastian replied.

Jace nodded. "Lower your weapons," he said to the others.

Sebastian walked toward the door. They left the room. Sebastian dragged Clary toward a turbolift. The doors slid closed behind them.

"Docking ring," Sebastian said.

The lift began to move. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Sebastian shoved Clary out ahead of him. He walked over to one of the airlocks. Sebastian opened it and shoved Clary into the runabout. He sat down in the pilot's seat and began touching the control panel. Clary couldn't see what he was doing, exactly. She just knew that she couldn't let him take her. She pulled the stele from her pocket. Sebastian must have forgotten she had it. She inched her way to the door. She was about to put the tip of the stele to the door when Sebastian spoke.

"Did you really think I had forgotten you had my stele?" he said from right behind her.

Clary whirled around to find Sebastian mere inches from her. Clary stumbled back, her back hitting the wall. Sebastian grabbed her hand and tried to pry the stele from her. Clary kicked him in the knee. He let go of her. She turned around and quickly drew the open rune, putting as much force into it as she could. The door flew outward. Clary ran. Sebastian caught her, and flung her against the corridor wall.

Just then Jace tackled Sebastian from the side. Sebastian punched Jace in the face and leapt to his feet. He went for Clary but Jace was in the way. Jace kicked out at Sebastian. Sebastian dodged and drew his sword from the sheath on his back. He sliced a gash across Jace's chest. Jace stumbled back. Sebastian kicked out at Jace. Jace dodged to the side. Magnus, blue sparks shooting from his fingertips, hurled a spell at Sebastian. Sebastian ducked out of the way. Alec shot an arrow at Sebastian, causing him to back up. Isabelle's whip lashed out, catching him around the leg. Isabelle pulled her whip back making Sebastian fall. Jace leapt at Sebastian. Before Jace reached Sebastian, Sebastian twisted the ring around his finger and disappeared.

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **Many tears will be shed**

 **If you don't leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Quick, Magnus, do a tracking spell! He left his blood on Isabelle's whip when she knocked him down." Jace shouted.

Blue sparks danced across Magnus's fingers as he did the spell. "He's on Earth."

"Clary can you open a portal?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I'll just need a stele," Clary replied.

"You can borrow mine," Isabelle offered.

"Thanks," Clary said. Taking the stele, she walked over to the wall and began to draw.

"Can someone picture Earth? I only know what it looks like in our time," Clary asked.

Sisko walked over to the portal. The picture inside the portal changed, revealing a cobblestone street. In the sky Clary could see strange air craft flying about. The shadowhunters along with Magnus and Simon strode through the portal.

"So this is what Earth is going to look like in the 24th Century," Simon commented. "I wonder where future me is?"

"I wonder if I'm still the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus pondered. "Maybe I should look myself up?"

"Maybe you and Simon are roommates?" Jace said, cheerfully.

Magnus and Simon looked at Jace, appalled.

"Stop it, guys. We need to find Sebastian. Magnus, where is the spell telling us to go?" Clary asked.

"We need to go that way," Magnus said, pointing off to the left.

"Let's go," Alec said.

They had been walking for about an hour, and had changed directions a couple of times.

"How far away is he?" Isabelle complained.

"Not too far," Magnus replied. "The spell indicates that he's in that building."

The building was tall and very futuristic looking.

"How do we get in?" Alec asked.

"We could see if the front door is unlocked," Jace suggested.

"And that brings us to the question…where is the front door?" Clary asked.

"Maybe we should try circling around the building," Isabelle suggested.

They walked around the building. They had walked almost all the way around when they saw someone leave through a side door. They walked up to the door.

"How does it open?" Clary asked.

"The doors on the star ship and space station had panels," Alec reminded them. "If they didn't open automatically when you approached, you could press a button on the panel."

Jace looked to the side of the door. There was a panel with a button. He pressed it. The door opened into darkness. Jace stepped through, and the others followed. Everything was pitch black inside. Someone held up their witchlight, and bright light blazed up around them. Clary blinked, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. She saw a well decorated living room. There was a set of stairs leading to places unknown. A boy with white blonde hair and obsidian eyes stood on the other side of the room.

"Finally," Sebastian said on an exhale of breath. "You took your sweet time getting here."

"Good. You knew we were coming. I'm assuming you are ready to leave?" Jace said.

"I'm not leaving with you, Angel Boy, and neither is my sister," Sebastian's voice was low and menacing.

He pulled his sword from its sheath strapped to his back and strode towards them. Jace pulled two seraph blades from his belt and named them. He handed one to Clary. Isabelle's whip uncoiled from around her wrist, and Alec strung an arrow in his bow. Simon's fangs extended. Magnus's hands had blue sparks leaping between his fingers and reflecting off all his glitter.

From half way across the room, Sebastian leapt at them. It was as if his shoes had pogo stick springs inside. He brought the hilt of his sword down and hit Isabelle across the temple. Isabelle crumpled to the ground. Simon leapt at Sebastian. At the same time Alec shot an arrow at him. Sebastian dodged the arrow. Simon landed and was about to turn toward Sebastian when he felt a sword go through his stomach. Simon fell to the ground a few feet from Isabelle.

Sebastian rushed at Alec. Jace blocked Sebastian's path. Sebastian punched Jace in the face. Blood spurted from Jace's nose. Jace slashed at Sebastian with his seraph blade. Sebastian caught Jace's wrist and twisted it until he felt it snap. Jace cried out in pain. Sebastian used Jace's distraction to his advantage and swept his feet out from under him. Jace fell to the ground Sebastian on top of him just as another arrow whizzed past Sebastian's head. Sebastian punched Jace in the face again, causing his head to snap back and hit the ground. Sebastian leapt to his feet and kicked Jace in the side, then quickly ducked as Magnus threw a spell at him.

Clary rushed at Sebastian knocking into him. Sebastian shoved her back and punched her in the stomach. Clary doubled over as her breath rushed out of her. Sebastian ran at Alec. He knocked the bow out of his hands, and punched Alec in the face. Alec fell to the ground. Fury flashed in Magnus's eyes. So many blue sparks shot from his fingers that it looked like blue fire and lit up the room, reflecting in Magnus's fiery eyes. Sebastian was barely able to dodge Magnus's attack. Sebastian charged at Magnus and shoved him into a wall. With a quick one-two punch to the stomach and nose, Sebastian knocked the breath from Magnus, then shoved him to the ground and kicked him in the side.

Sebastian turned back to Clary. He rushed at her and tackled her. Before they could hit the ground Clary pulled Isabelle's stele out and turned. She drew a portal, and they crashed through it.

The others were all getting to their feet when they saw Clary and Sebastian disappear through a portal. They all rushed forward and jumped through before it could close.

 **This story is sublime,**

 **Leave a review, if you're so inclined.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Clary crashed to the ground, Sebastian on top of her. She wriggled trying to get out from under him. Right before the portal closed she saw her friends leap through. They landed almost on top of her and Sebastian.

"Get off!" Clary shouted.

Sebastian leapt to his feet and pulled Clary up in front of him. He still had his sword, but Clary had lost Isabelle's stele when Sebastian had landed on her. He brought the sword up to her throat.

"Attack me again and I will kill her," he growled at the others.

"Let her go, Sebastian," Jace commanded.

"Who are you people?!" shouted a strange man. He was about as tall as Simon. He had hazel eyes and light brown hair.

"No," Sebastian said, completely ignoring everybody other than the shadowhunters.

Clary stood as still as a statue. "Jace," she hissed through her teeth, trying not to move in any way that would cause her harm.

Jace took a step forward.

"We are going to leave here. You will not follow us, or I will kill Clarissa," Sebastian said.

"No you won't. You care too much for her to kill her," Magnus pointed out.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Magnus. "I might not kill her, but that won't stop me from turning her," he growled.

Sebastian twisted the ring on his finger. The last thing Clary saw was Jace leaping for her and Sebastian.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you people?" the brown haired man asked.

It was then that the shadowhunters seemed to notice that they weren't alone. They were in a room with a long table in the middle. There were two people standing next to it. One was about as tall as Simon and had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was about as tall as Jace and had black hair, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Despite the ears, he wasn't pretty enough to be a fairy.

"I'm Magnus Bane. This is Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Herondale, and Simon Lewis," Magnus introduced. "Who might you be?"

"I'm James T. Kirk, Captain of the Federation Star Ship Enterprise. This is my first officer, Spock," Kirk replied. "How did you get on my ship?"

"We were fighting Sebastian when Clary opened a portal. It led us here," Jace said.

"Who are Sebastian and Clary?" Spock asked.

"Sebastian was the white haired boy you just saw, and Clary was the red headed girl," Isabelle said.

"If you'll excuse us, we need to find them now," Jace said, turning to Magnus. "Magnus?"

Blue sparks did a tango on Magnus's fingers as he did the spell.

"What kind of aliens are you? What planet do you come from?" Kirk asked.

"We're aliens from the planet Earth," Jace said.

"There aren't any aliens who can do what he just did on the planet Earth," Kirk said, pointing at Magnus.

"We're from Earth. We're just different," Alec said.

"What do you mean by different?" Spock asked.

"We're a special warrior race called shadowhunters. We were created a long time ago to protect humans from the world they can't see. We kill demons, rogue downworlds, and the occasional evil shadowhunter," Isabelle said.

Clary had passed out when Sebastian portaled them. She really was beautiful when she was asleep, Sebastian thought. That scowl that seemed to be permanently glued to her face when he was around was gone. He watched as Clary slept. He had found an apartment and laid Clary down in one of the rooms. He was currently sitting on the edge of her bed, checking up on her. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face, and she began to stir.

Clary felt someone brushing the hair out of her face. At first she thought it was Jace, but then she remembered that Sebastian had kidnapped her. She swatted his hand away from her, opening her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Clary said, glaring at Sebastian.

"Is that any way to greet your big brother?" Sebastian fake pouted.

"Where am I, Sebastian?" Clary asked.

"I thought that would have been obvious. You're with me," Sebastian said.

"Yes, but where with you?" Clary asked again.

"That doesn't matter," Sebastian said.

Clary rolled out the bed. She headed for the door but was cut off by Sebastian.

"Move," Clary demanded.

"No. You're staying here until I know I can trust you," Sebastian replied.

Clary tried to dart around him. He caught her around the waist. He dragged her back to the bed and threw her on it. She tried to get up, but he pinned her down. Sebastian grabbed one of her wrists and attached a shackle around it. Sebastian leaned down and kissed her cheek. He got up off her and started walking towards the door. Clary sat up and tried to get off the bed. The shackle Sebastian had put around her wrist was attached to a bedpost by a chain.

"I have things to do right now. Don't worry I'll be back later, Little Sister," he smiled at her and left the room.

 **If you love what you're reading,**

 **I'm begging and pleading...**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **(I'll be grateful if you do.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"What are downworlders?" Kirk asked.

"You know, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, and fairies," Alec replied.

"Are you suggesting that the supernatural world exists?" Spock asked.

"We aren't suggesting that it exists. We're telling you that it exists," Jace said.

"Then why has nobody ever noticed it before?" Kirk asked.

"People have. That's why there are stories about it," Magnus said.

"Look, we really need to find our friend," Jace interrupted. "Magnus, where do we need to go?"

"Earth," Magnus replied.

"Are we still in the 24th century?" Alec asked.

"No, this is the 23rd century. Are you from the future?" Spock asked.

"No, we're from the 21st century. We were chasing Sebastian when we ended up in the 24th," Magnus said. "Can either of you picture Earth, while standing right here?"

Magnus pointed to a spot on the floor. Blue sparks shot from his fingers as he created a portal. Kirk stepped up. The portal's image began to change.

"Thank you," Magnus said, turning to his companions. "Now everybody through," he commanded.

They jumped through the portal.

Clary was trying to wiggle her wrist out of the shackle Sebastian had put it in. Her wrist was bloody from the effort. The door opened and Sebastian walked in. He looked at her wrist.

"Tsk, tsk, Little Sister. Look at what a mess you have made of your wrist," he frowned.

"Take this thing off me," Clary demanded, watching Sebastian stride over to the bed and sit down.

"I guess I'll have to," he said, reaching for her wrist. "I can't have you intentionally hurting yourself."

Sebastian took the shackle off her wrist. However, he didn't let go. He pulled a stele from his pocket and drew an iratze on her.

"There all better now. See?" Sebastian said.

"What do you want?" Clary asked, trying to scoot away from Sebastian.

"You," Sebastian answered simply.

"Well, you can't have me," Clary said.

"Yes I can. You are my sister. You belong to me," Sebastian insisted.

"I don't belong to you," Clary said, rising from the bed.

Sebastian rose as well. He walked around the end of the bed so he was on the same side as she was. He continued striding towards her. She backed up. Her back hit the wall. Sebastian pressed her against the wall. He leaned down.

"Yes, Clarissa, you do belong to me," he whispered.

"No, let me go," Clary's voice was panicky.

"Never," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

Clary shoved at him. "Sebastian, stop," she demanded.

Sebastian grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. He brought his head away from her neck. Clary was somewhat relieved, thinking that he had stopped. That relief was short lived, however, when Sebastian brought his mouth down on hers.

Clary struggled against Sebastian's hold on her. She brought her knee up and nailed him in a rather sensitive spot. Sebastian yelped and let go of her. She grabbed his stele from his pocket and ran to the door. She had almost reached it when Sebastian grabbed her around the waist.

"Oh! What a day not to be wearing my knee armor," Clary grumbled, then snickered a bit.

Sebastian growled. "That was not funny!" Sebastian shouted.

"Everybody else thought it was," Clary giggled.

"They weren't on the receiving end of that armor," Sebastian pointed out.

Sebastian tossed her on the bed. Clary tried to scramble away from him, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. He had just straddled her hips and was trying to grab her wrists when the door to the room slid open. Jace stood in the door way, glaring at Sebastian.

They landed in an ally.

Magnus pointed at the building next to them. "She's in there."

They found the door and walked in. They started searching the place. Jace opened the door to a room and saw Sebastian trying to pin Clary to a bed. Anger coursed through Jace's veins.

"Let her go, Sebastian," Jace commanded, pulling his seraph blade out.

Sebastian rose from the bed and grabbed his sword. Instead of attacking he twisted the ring on his finger and leapt through the portal it created. Clary looked at him then nodded her head at the portal.

"Let's go before the portal closes," she said.

 **If you haven't read Crunch,**

 **Please do.**

 **You'll laugh of a bunch,**

 **So leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

They landed in an alcove behind a larger room where there were several people. Seated in the center, was a tall man with brown hair.

Sebastian stood few feet in front of Jace, Clary, and the others. Jace launched himself at Sebastian. He swung his seraph blade. Sebastian blocked it with his sword. The resounding clang brought the attention of the people in the other room. A short man with dark brown hair pulled out phaser, and pointed it at them.

"Who are you?!" the center man shouted.

They ignored him as they continued fighting Sebastian. Sebastian punched Jace in the nose, causing him to stumble back. Isabelle lashed out with her whip, but Sebastian dodged. The center man nodded to the short, brown haired man, who pointed the weapon and shot it. When it hit Sebastian, he fell unconscious to the ground. Jace soon followed, and then the others, as the brown haired man shot each one of them.

Clary woke slowly. She was in a small room that looked like a prison cell. This impression was helped along by the fact that, outside the cell, there were two guards.

Around Clary, the others were waking up. One of the guards walked over to a small panel on the wall and pressed a button.

"Captain, some of them are waking up," he said.

"I'll be right down," a voice replied.

A short while later, the center man and the man who had shot them walked in.

"I'm Captain Archer of the Star Ship Enterprise. This is Lieutenant Reed. Who are you and how did you get on my ship?" the center man said.

"I'm Clary. This is Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus," Clary introduced the group. "We accidentally portaled here."

"Portaled?" Captain Archer asked.

Clary and the others proceeded to explain about the shadow world. When they were finished, a contemplative look settled on the Captain's face.

"You're saying you're from the past?" Reed said, incredulously.

"Yup," Simon said.

"How do you plan to get back to your own time," Archer asked.

"By portal," Magnus said. "I think I know how to make one to take us back."

"Is Sebastian still unconscious?" Alec asked.

"He's just waking up," Archer said, looking over at Sebastian's cell. "He wasn't as out as you guys, and tried to fight, so we gave him a sedative."

"Quick let us out of our cell so we can grab him and take him back with us. Magnus, open the portal," Jace said.

Sebastian had pretended to still be unconscious while his Sister, Brother, and their little friends told their captors about the shadow world. He only started to pretend to regain consciousness when he heard the Lightwood boy ask if he was still unconscious. He heard their captors open up the cells. He cracked his eyes open enough that he could see without letting them know that he could. He saw Jace and Clary walk in. When Jace leaned down to grab him, Sebastian punched him in the face. Jace stumbled back, and Sebastian shot past him and grabbed Clary.

Clary saw Sebastian punch Jace. She saw him run past him. Next thing she knew, Sebastian was holding her with his sword pressed against her throat. Sebastian reached to twist the ring on his finger. Before he could, Clary grabbed the ring off his finger and tossed it to Jace.

"Make a portal, Warlock, or she dies," Sebastian growled.

Magnus nodded. "OK, it might take a couple of minutes," he said.

"Drop your weapons," Sebastian ordered Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed.

They slowly put their weapons on the ground. Magnus finished the portal. Clary could sense something was slightly different about it. She couldn't tell what she just knew. Sebastian seemed not to notice anything different. He shoved her in front of him through the portal.

On the other side she saw what looked like an alley in New York. Her friends followed right behind them.

"Where are we?" Clary asked.

"We should be back in New York," Magnus said, then added. "In our own time."

Sebastian dragged Clary back as he walked towards entrance to the alley. He was keeping an eye on the others. Clary stomped on his foot as hard as she could. He grunted and loosened his grip. Clary threw him off and ran to her friends. She turned to see Sebastian run off into the city.

They were at Magnus's apartment.

"What I don't get is how we ended up in the Star Trek universe in the first place," Simon said. "I thought you had to picture where you were going in order for the portal to work."

"You do," Magnus said.

"Were you thinking about Star Trek?" Jace asked Clary.

"No, I was thinking about escaping the endarkened," Clary replied.

"You and Sebastian went through the portal first. One of you would have had to have been thinking about Star Trek," Magnus rationalized.

"If it wasn't Clary…" Jace began.

"Why would Sebastian be thinking about Star Trek?" Isabelle asked.

"How did he even know about Star Trek?" Simon asked.

"Both very good questions. We'll have to ask him the next time we see him," Magnus said.

 **The End**

 **I'll ask in rhyme…**

 **If you have the time,**

 **And you liked this story,**

 **Please tell of its glory!**


End file.
